


Day 5

by AMRainer



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge: NSFW Edition [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Blow Jobs, Day Five, Does it get worse?, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMRainer/pseuds/AMRainer
Summary: He wonders, vaguely, what has he done to deserve such thing? Maybe it has something to do with his birthday – he's clueless to be honest because he's been making sure to forget his age ever since it reached the fourth decade.





	Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> I love women therefore I'm 200% clueless about blowjobs, but I tried.

DAY 5: BLOWJOB

.

" _Emily_ ", the father of one hisses between gritted teeth as he eagerly watches a brunette curtain of hairs descending right in front of him.

From his spot in the large home office chair, Aaron can only grunt and groan and growl and all the other sounds with the sight presented to his very hazel eyes. Knees steady on the carpet, one small hand gripping his left thigh, another stroking the base of his shaft firmly. God yes, he has none but his dearest subordinate swallowing his manhood slowly, her tongue pillowing the underside of his shaft while she bobs her head up and down until she can only withdraw a minute to catch her breath.

He wonders, vaguely, what has he done to deserve such thing? Maybe it has something to do with his birthday – he's clueless to be honest because he's been making sure to forget his age ever since it reached the fourth decade. Maybe it's just another wet dream and he'll have to fuck the memory of her out into his hand.

Yet, warm mouth skillfully envelopes his tip in a swift movement, using her tongue to draw the weeping slit therefore she can taste what she does to him whenever there's just the slightest more of leg on display. That's how much of a loser he is, and he's truly glad if that's what he's going to get from it anyway.

Dark doe eyes look up at him, that image burned into his memory for eternity along with all that expanse of white skin grinning between his legs. Masculine fingers entwine with long silky strands, guide her back until he's fully within her mouth, the feel of her throat softening to nestle him enough to throw him down that hill where the filthiest of the pleasures in life reside.


End file.
